Her Number One What?
by DinklebergEF
Summary: A short, but hopefully sweet drabble/flashfic about Spike and Twilight


"I still don't believe that Pinkie burst into a 4 and a half minute musical number about chimichangas. I know Pinkie is...Pinkie, but come _on_!", joked the baby dragon.

"I'm telling you, that's what happened!", Twilight laughed. "Anyway, you ready for your chores?"

Spiked saluted the mare, "Ready and willing!"

"All right, its my favorite time of the year, Re-shelving Day!, Twilight said with a big goofy grin.

Spike merely responded with a blank stare.

"Uh, so I'm going to need a lot of help", she chuckled, slightly embarrassed, "ready?"

"On it, boss lady!", Spike retorted, as he got his ladder and began with his duties.

* * *

><p>As Twilight worked her magic, literally, re-ordering her books in an order only she could understand, she couldn't help but keep getting distracted by her Number 1 Assistant. She began wondering something that would creep into her head from time to time.<p>

She had known Spike since she was a young filly, since that day that Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom, connected her, and all her friends lives together, and allowed her to hatch Spike from his egg. Princess Celestia had raised Spike since then, but the two had grown so close growing up in Canterlot, and now living in Ponyville together.

She knew she loved him, but in what way exactly? What was he to her, she thought to herself. A friend? Her number one assistant? It was hard for her to put her hoof on what the relationship between a dragon and a unicorn that hatched it was.

_"That sounds kind of...motherly", _she thought to herself. _"But that doesn't sound quite right, The Princess raised Spike, I was just a filly, and was way too busy with my studies. Maybe-"_

"All done!", Spike enthusiastically cheered. "Wow Twilight, slacking off a bit?"

Twilight didn't realise how long she had been thinking and reminiscing, in front of her was a huge pile of books she was supposed to be reorganizing.  
>Twilight shook her head, trying to put herself back in the present moment. "Oh, I was just taking a break", she nervously responded. "Thanks Spike, as always, you've been a huge help. Here, take these bits, why don't you head down to Sugar Cube Corner and get us some cupcakes!" She said as she handed Spike some money.<p>

"Sounds like a good idea! I might be gone awhile though, you know how if you're alone with Pinkie she likes to talk, and talk, and talk, and-"

"I get it Spike!", Twilight laughed. "She'll probably even sing that song if you ask her, that'll prove it! Oh yeah, and while you're there, do you mind reminding Pinkie to get everything ready for Rainbow Dash's surprise party?"

Spike walked for the door. As he walked through the threshold he, almost subconsciously responded, "No problem big sis..." He began to blush. "Uh, um, no problem I'll be back soon!", he said and closed the door with a slight slam.

Twilight stood in place for a while, staring at the door, alone with her thoughts, and a smile, again.

* * *

><p>"And that's how a rock farm works!", proclaimed Pinkie.<p>

"That's...really interesting Pinkie, but I asked you how much the cupcakes are.", said Spike, dumbfounded.

"Oh! Oh yeah," giggled Pinkie, "that'll be ten bits!"

Spike put the money on the counter, and sat down as Pinkie went to work on the special order.

_"Big sis? Why did I call her that? I didn't even think about it, it just...slipped out. But she's just my friend...right? Ok, most friends don't live together in the same castle since they were born, but..."_.

Spike's thoughts were flooded with memories of his life in Canterlot. He was almost always with Twilight, always hanging out, talking, and occasionally, to Twilight's chagrin, even playing pranks on Princess Celestia.  
><em>"Wow. I guess we are something more than just friends."<em>

Spike continued wondering about his life in Canterlot, wondering why he never thought about all this before, wondering why this was at the forefront of his thoughts, when 8 feet away from him, Pinkie was making a mouth watering emerald filled sapphire cupcake.

"This was way more thinking than I planned on doing today.", Spike said to himself.

"Here ya go Spike! Good thing for your super best friends discount!, Pinkie said.

"Wow! Thanks Pinkie!, Spike said as he took the tray of cupcakes and headed out. "Goodnight! See you tomorrow! Oh, and I almost forgot, don't forget about Rainbow Dash's surprise party!"

"I won't silly! Oh, and I put extra, extra, extra, EXTRA sugar in those cupcakes, so you and Twilight are in for an interesting night!", joked Pinkie.

"Yeah, I'll bet", Spike mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>It was early evening on his way home. On his way he saw plenty of young mares and stallions with their filly and colt siblings, including his crush Rarity with her little sister, Sweetie Belle.<p>

Spike sighed, and continued where his train of thought left off when he left Sugar Cube Corner, only now he had a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something.

* * *

><p>"Oh sweet Celestia that was good!, said Twilight, "Pinkie really is the best baker in Equestria."<p>

"Definitly!", replied Spike. "Wow, are you sure you even needed my help?", he said, noticing the mess that was once the library had been perfectly cleaned with all the books re-shelved.

"You know how much I love this day!", she replied "So, do you believe me now?"

"About wha-", Spike introduced his hand to his face "I completely forgot to ask her about the song!", he groaned.

Twilight laughed. "Don't worry Spike, you can ask her tomorrow. Ready for bed?"

"Yeah I...I'm definitely ready for a nap, Spike said, flustered.

* * *

><p>Spike and Twilight were in their beds almost completely settled in when Spike, nearly subconsciously blurted out, "About earlier today...".<p>

"I honestly don't know if there's even a word for what we are, but...I think were something... special."

_"Man that sounded cheesy. Maybe I've been spending too much time with her"._

"But...I think I've always kind of thought of you like a sister...or something."

Twilight was silent for a moment.

"Thanks, Spike, you really don't know how much that means to me. I mean _really_.", she said.

"No problem. 'Night Twilight", he said. And with that off his chest, Spike almost instantaneously was able to fall asleep.

"'Night...", she began, with a bigger smile then she had before, "and thanks, little bro."

**Authors note: So yeah, there's my first legitimate attempt at a fanfiction. This was just a drabble, or flashfic to help me get the writing juices flowing for future fics.I know there's not much to critique on, but any input would be great.**

**Also, I know people have different views on what Twilight and Spike's relationship is, the sibling relationship is just one of my favorite, so don't take offense if you see them differently. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
